Fighting the venom
by maltesegirl50
Summary: I was 16 years old. All I worried about was boys, clothes and my grades. I was camping with my family when I was bitten by a visicous animal. My body fought the venom and I have been fighting for my life for the past 3 years......" PROPER SUMMARY INSIDE.


**A/N: So here's my new story. Hope you like it. Just so you know its a Jacob imprint.. but way different from the other imprint stories.**

**a big thanks to my BETA lady-of-randomisity for betaing (is that a word??) this story and my other story Thank God for babysitting Jobs. **

**Have fun. Also here's the PROPER summary! Damn fanfiction.**

**"I was 16 years old. All I worried about was boys, clothes and my grades. I was camping with my family when I was bitten by a visicous animal. My body fought the venom and I have been fighting for my life for the past 3 years... all because of my ancestor's. I'm sick and tired... sometimes I just want to die."**

Chapter 1

Alana carried the last bag to the house and fell on the sofa trying to catch her breath. She was used to this now. She couldn't carry heavy weights without tiring immediately. Nor could she have an exciting day, like this day. She reached for the new coffee table and helped herself up. Slowly she made her way to the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards and reached for her medicine. She swallowed two pills with tap water and opened her fridge. It was a good thing that she had already stocked it up because she was in no state to go to the grocery. She took out some noodles and decided to cook them and eat light. As she put the pot on the cooker the doorbell rang.

Alana sighed and reached for her cane before the person outside left. She opened the door and saw a middle-aged man, a bit pale, with brown eyes and a big mustache.

"Yes, sir? May I help you?" Alana asked gripping her cane as tiredness caught up with her once again.

"Evening ma'am. Sorry to interrupt, but you looked as if you're in need of some help. My name is Charlie. Charlie Swan, I'm your neighbor and the **C**hief of police." Charlie said as he entered the house as Alana motioned him in.

Alana rested against the wall and said, "Nice to meet Chief Swan. I'm Alana Sparrow. And if it isn't too rude I really need someone to take my suitcases upstairs. I would love to do it myself but unfortunately I'm in no condition to do so. My doctor is going to kill me when he discovers that I brought everything in by myself."

"Well then, I'll be happy to help. No condition you said? Excuse me for being so forward but are you sick?" Charlie asked as he grabbed two suitcases and took them upstairs, with Alana behind him.

"It's ok, Chief Swan. Yes I am. I have a rare condition." Alana said, giving a sad laugh.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to meddle Miss. Sparrow." Charlie told her.

"Please Chief Swan don't worry and do call me Alana." She told him

"Well call me Charlie." He said as he brought the rest of the suitcases in her bedroom.

They descended the stairs and Alana told him gratefully, "I cannot thank you enough Charlie. I love doing things on my own but sometimes it gets too much. I would offer you dinner but I'm not really cooking anything special right now. But I do insist that tomorrow you come over."

"Just doing my duty Alana. But my mother raised me well and I will not refuse dinner." He said as they both laughed. "Here, let me give you my number and if you ever need anything just call. It's my duty as a neighbor, a citizen and a police officer to help other people. And don't worry about the time. Call anytime." Charlie told her as he wrote his numbers down.

"Thank you so much Charlie. Well then see you for dinner tomorrow at 7.30pm!" Alana told him.

***next day***

Alana woke up earlier the following day. Her doctor would be coming to give her, her monthly medicine that she detested so much and she had to put everything away, take lunch, phone her parents, check her emails and cook dinner. As she finished her breakfast the doorbell rang.

"I swear he's psychic," Alana muttered as she opened the door, revealing the blond doctor.

"Morning Alana how are you?" Dr. Cullen asked her.

"Morning Dr. I'm really tired today. I think that I'll be having an attack soon. How are you?" Alana said as she lied down on the sofa.

"I'm good thank you for asking. Well you did have a tiring day yesterday. How did the suitcases get in the house?" He asked her sternly.

"I carried them. You know that. I just hate it when I'm helpless so don't go into one of your speeches. Yes I know that I'm not supposed to do that but I can't help it. By the age of 14 I was a black belt and now all of a sudden I just can't even jog to the door in fear of collapsing or begin coughing out blood. Why do you think I moved down here alone? You don't think my mom begged me to stay in Alaska? My brother told me that they'll move down here with me... but I just need to be independent... even if I can't. I've been looking after myself since I started walking! And that all changed cause of a stumble! So please! Shut up."

"And how did you carry them upstairs?"

"Charlie Swan, my new neighbor came over and helped me. Said I looked as if I needed some help. Couldn't turn the offer down I was too tired. So I invited him for dinner over tonight." Alana told him, wincing when he extracted some of her blood. "Why do you keep doing that? I lose too much blood already." She mumbled.

"How am I supposed to monitor your improvements**?**"

"Failure you mean. I can feel it sometimes. I can feel it burning me from the inside, taking control of my body bit by bit." Alana told him.

Dr. Cullen sighed. "So you got a job?"

"Yes in La Push. I'm working in the library." Alana answered as he began stretching her legs and arms.

"You do realize that I cannot help you when you're in La Push?" Carlilse told her for the hundredth time.

"Yes I know! Look my employer knows about my condition and she employed me nonetheless. She told me that I'm to have lunch over at her diner so that she can keep a close eye on me while I'm at La Push and that if I have an attack she'll call you herself and you can come to treat me. When I told her that you lot aren't allowed on their land she said that she's a tribal member and she can make an exception if it's life or death situation."

"What's her name? Sue Clearwater?" Dr. Cullen asked feeling more relieved that he can help her anytime.

"Yeah. Seems like an alright lady. I really like her." Alana said as she moaned in pain when he stretched her arm to much.

"Ok so now Alana. Be a good girl and drink this all." Carlilse told her giving her a sealed container with a black straw.

"Do I have to? It's sticky and disgusting." She moaned.

"It has iron and its helping you fighting the venom. Tomorrow I'm bring you more pills. I do believe you're running out." He told her.

Alana nodded and began drinking. She scrunched her face at the taste but didn't stop drinking. As soon as she finished Dr. Cullen handed her a glass of water which she drank eagerly.

"Why won't you tell me what I'm drinking every month?"

"You don't want to know. Someday I'll tell you though. When you're ready. So I'm finished here. You have my number, call anytime even if you as much as stumble. Stay in contact and I'll see you in three weeks. Hopefully no sooner." Carlisle told her.

"Fingers crossed." Alana said laughing.

"Alice and Esme said hey by the way." Carlilsle said packing his things and leaving Alana to rest.

**Drop me a line? pwetty please? Jake hugs and muffins for all those who reviews :D. but pls what do you think?**


End file.
